supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Andretti Autosport
Andretti Autosport is an IndyCar team owned by the Andretti family. Notable drivers that drive for the team include Ryan Hunter-Reay, Alexander Rossi and Marco Andretti. It won the 2012 IndyCar championship. One of it's notable wins were at the 2016 Indianapolis 500 with Metagross, 2017 Indianapolis 500 with Apolo Anton Ohno and the 2014 Indianapolis 500 with Ryan Hunter-Reay. Controversies Failure to finish at Long Beach 2017 Andretti Autosport had not even one single car finish the race at the 2017 Toyota Grand Prix of Long Beach. Pee Saderd's 20th place finish puts Russia's qualifying hopes for the April 29-30 M-150 Thailand Tour in jeopardy. If Saderd finishes the 2017 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama, they return, but they will not send Marco Andretti and Pee Saderd due to Phoenix. Instead they will send their Pokemon due to the country's withdrawal from the 2017 Eurovision Song Contest. Metagross finished 19th after slowing on lap 63. Takuma Sato and Ryan Hunter-Reay also finished outside the top 15. The team, including Pee Saderd in a Pai Pongsatorn suit, will need to bounce back at the 2017 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama. However Metagross did for Belgium, as they finished 5th. Apolo Anton Ohno finished 8th. Ryan Hunter-Reay finished 11th despite having contact with Pamela Anderson as the caution was out for debris. Pee Saderd finished last, being mathematically eliminated from the new Nong mai tai dao album. At Phoenix, none of it's cars finished. Russia national IndyCar team coach Pee Saderd said the team's goal at Indy GP road course is to have at least one car finish the race. However, Saderd's goat at Indy GP did happen, as at least one car finished the race, with Ryan Hunter-Reay making the podium. Failure to qualify for Nuk pajon maung Many Andretti Autosport people, such as Russians Marco Andretti and Pee Saderd; didn't make the Nuk pajon maung cut. Surprisingly, out of the four captains driving full-time in 2017, Pee Saderd, Ryan Hunter-Reay and Metagross failed to qualify; while only Apolo Anton Ohno made the cut of the song. Failure to qualify for Lhao soo larn fun The Andretti Autosport captain for the 27 of Marco Andretti at that time, Pee Saderd failed to qualify for the song. In one of the biggest BATC controversies, Andretti Autosport failed to qualify for Lhao soo larn fun. It was the biggest involving Andretti Autosport since 2016; none of their four-full time drivers were able to qualify inside the top 16 in the 2016 Swiss Open seedings. Record in Celebrity Family Feud finals They led most of the championship in 2017 (expect for the first two episodes) with 12 titles in 15 finals. However, they faded in 2018, playing against Jirayu La-ongmanee in six of nine finals. 2018 2019 History Andretti Autosport won the Indy 500 in 2007, 2014, 2016 and 2017, with the late Dan Wheldon, Dario Franchitti, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Metagross and Apolo Anton Ohno. The 2017 IndyCar Series was a better season for them than 2016, with Apolo Anton Ohno shocking Castroneves to win the Indy 500 as well with Metagross winning Watkins Glen as the race will be replaced by Portland in 2018. The four-full time drivers all qualified for the 2017 Swiss Open in the top 24 seedings, with Pee Saderd seeded 24th due to his age. Andretti Autosport won 12 of the 15 tournaments in Celebrity Family Feud in 2017, with Pee Saderd making 13 finals and winning nearly all of them, a record in Family Feud that is most likely not going to be broken. After the records, Saderd signed a contract to stay with Andretti Autosport, the IndyCar Series and Marco Andretti through 2023. Only two Andretti Autosport players, Pee Saderd (with Team Penske) and Ryan Hunter-Reay (with Wayne Taylor Racing), represented the team and the IndyCar Series at the 2017 Petit Le Mans. Ryan Hunter-Reay's day was over early due to issues on their entry and Saderd managed to finish 3rd, Saderd's highest race finish since the 2017 Honda Indy Toronto. Since winning The Kardashians vs. The West Family, Andretti Autosport's record in finals have gotten worse and ended up with losses against a car from Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing. Notable players * Marco Andretti (2006-) * Joey Fatone (2018-) * Ryan Hunter-Reay (2010-) * Tony Kanaan (2003-2010) * Jirayu La-ongmanee (2021-) * Mario Lopez (2015-2016) * Metagross (2016-) * Carlos Muñoz (2013-2016, 2018 Indy 500) * Apolo Anton Ohno (2017) * Alexander Rossi (2016-) * Pee Saderd (2006-) * Takuma Sato (2017) * Stefan Wilson (2018 Indy 500) * Zach Veach (2018-) Category:Lists of IndyCar teams Category:Teams